The invention relates to a conveying device for conveying workpieces through a press line, transfer press, or the like.
Where the manufacture of a workpiece calls for a plurality of punch and shaping operations, then for economic production the necessary individual operations can be carried out in a press line, transfer press, or large component transfer press.
As a rule, such systems are provided with conveying device for automatically conveying workpieces. These conveying device either possess their own drives or are actuated by the press drive. DE 198 01 731 A1 discloses a conveying device with discrete drives. Two stationary drive motors drive a telescoping extension arm arrangement via a traction means arrangement. By controlling the speed of rotation and direction of rotation of the drive motors, the conveying device known as a telescoping feeder performs horizontal and vertical movements. The required conveying path generally comprises overlapping horizontal and vertical movements. Any movement profile can be traveled with this system.
A telescoping feeder has proved itself in practice. However, problems occur in particular during use on large conveying paths. For example, when producing for instance quarter panels for a motor vehicle body, the intervals for the shaping stages can be 6 meters and more.
In this case, a guide system with a broad base and great stiffness is needed for the telescoping feeder. However, since the length of the extension arm is supposed to be as short as possible for preventing edges during conveying and for preventing collisions during the shaping process, this also affects the quality of the guidance.